User talk:-Vim-
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Romance page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 00:46, 2010 March 15 Companions' letters Nice to see you've created new entries for the missing letters! You might be interested in this page I found when trying to access the file in question; it details the format and something called GFF Editor, a program that can supposedly open it for reading in a somewhat more meaningful way than Notepad, but that said I couldn't make head nor tail of it myself, getting no further than an empty struct list or something when I looked. I thought I'd mention it anyway, just in case you didn't already know about it. --vom 09:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) As much as I dislike notepad it's something that nearly everyone has and can use. The other methods that I've explored so far (including CFF Explorer VII) don't present the text any more use-ably than notepad does. While my experience with the Dragon Age toolset is still very limited, at this point in time it's not clear to me that the toolset can do much with this file. -Vim- 11:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Good point about Notepad. And Toolset too, for that matter: seems like at the very least, it needs some fairly advanced knowledge to make it do anything useful... --vom 12:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) play by post rpg At the top of my blog page is the link (in yellow). Click it and pop over and have a look see. If it interests you, sign up as a follower. From there I can email you privately. If you email me back, then I'll have your email address and can list you as an author. THen you can post away. I've never done play by post before, so I'll be wide open to pointers. Mostly we're going for message board story telling format. No dice, no statistics, just cooperative story telling. I look forward to hearing from you! Ozena Lyn (talk) 13:44, June 22, 2010 (UTC) easy link for you ;) Ozena's play by post :Thanks. Believe it or not, I've already read your blog page, I just hadn't gotten around to commenting on it yet. Nevertheless I do appreciate the effort you made to post that easy link for me. :) -Vim- (talk) 02:29, June 23, 2010 (UTC) following the rules I used the free Character Creator to do up characters, so you get a couple skills from the video game that way, and pictures to post for your writings. It's what I recommended to others for game play as well. I don't feel a need to spend an hour with dice consulting charts to create a character from scratch when I don't have to. Even as a kid I never enjoyed that part of game setup. As for plot, I'm planning to narrate the introductory adventure provided in the Dragon Age Set 1 box. My thoughts are something like this (after players are gathered and introduced). 1. Intro plot-as one would sitting around the table 2. party responds 3. guided narration, posting of maps where appropriate 4. party responds that sort of thing, back and forth..no set schedule of day of the week or time of day, it's looking to be an international game encounters-I'm totally open to suggestions on that. Having done none of this by internet before, and not having entire weekends to give up to join the gaming days at the local comic book store, I really wanted to do these adventures with someone other than my daughter and her friends. It seems that initiation could still be a Narrator driven thing...if it's a trap or ambush or such, and I know if characters have certain skills...judgement call, did they get surprised or not. Otherwise, I suppose people will have to be open and honest to their characters being injured, knocked out, blasting a horde, whatever. Experience and treasures-those both sort of fall into the Narrator's judgement as well. The adventure comes with more than adequate treasure ops, and the book notes that the average player, from Prologue to Epilogue, should reach level 2 by the end of the adventure. I'm open to any ideas you have. I've not sat around a table with a regular group of adventurers in many long years. My husband has done strategy games by email of and on forever, and I know a few people that do the online gaming by chat room. Mostly, I want this to be fun for everyone, and it seems like several of the people who have expressed interest have no experience at all. I don't want it to be frustrating or boring so people leave. I'm hoping to set up a fun experience and already planning to get the next box set that's up for pre-order now. Thanks for writing back! Does that help at all? Ozena Lyn (talk) 10:49, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Play by Post Hey Vim! I'm going to post on the main blog about "infrequent posting" and see if we get any response from the group. Ozena Lyn (talk) 11:53, July 3, 2010 (UTC) The Game Well I just finished the walkthrough, and it was actually shorter, and less complicated than most of the ones I have done for ME, even with the recent Overlord Pack. I renamed one section, Noble's Estate (2) to Noble's Estate Revisit, just seemed to flow better. Anyway it was a good layout and I'm sure you know the whole if it ain't broke, don't fix it. Lancer1289 (talk) 21:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, and yep, Noble's Estate Revisit sounds better to me too. Unfortunately I haven't gotten around to playing either ME or ME2 yet, let alone their DLC's. So I can't really compare complexity. Btw, are you certain the Night Captain attacks after two quests? I could have sworn I avoided dealing with her my first time through by avoiding the guards at the entry gate to Denerim. As long as they stayed alive she didn't spawn. Since I only play on Nightmare, she managed to wipe out my party the first three or four times I went up against her. I very much enjoyed the challenge she presented. -Vim- (talk) 23:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty sure, I ran through that section several times, to test many different scenarios, and she always came after two of the main quests were completed. Maybe it has something to do with Leliana's proximity to the Elven Alienage gate. Further investigation required. However this is the great thing about a wiki, if someone contradicts it, then they will hopefully change it. I merely repeated what I found and experienced. However I have also found, especially with RPGs that each playthrough is different. So again I put what I experienced. Lancer1289 (talk) 00:20, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Picture Haha shes getting more attention than she deserves, im not bothered if my picture is replaced aslong as there is a picture of her im happy A Letter from Leliana ''Hi, I wrote the codex entries for the missing love letters and I noticed that you were able to confirm the presence of Leliana's letter for the PS3 after the new patch. I was wondering if you could tell me the entries just before and just after it in the codex so I can place it properly in the codex summary listing. I'm also curious how you received the letter in the game. Thanks. -Vim-'' Yes, but only after I go back home this weekend. I'm out of town right know. I recieved the letter as soon as the game loaded after downloading the patch. When the game loaded, my Warden was standing by the fire in the Keeps throne room and it said I had a codex entry "A Letter from Leliana". RangerWT (talk) 16:16, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :It falls right between 'A Note from Ser Henric' and 'Orders to the Militia'. RangerWT (talk) 20:05, August 14, 2010 (UTC) new dlc witch hunt question Yes i know tomorrow is when it will be out but i was asking what time it will be out the reason i am asking for what time is on the ps3 it was 9 p.m. before it was released and xbox and pc had it around 6 p.m. eastern time in the u.s. which the xbox and pc users had it sooner than the ps3 users and i was just wondering if it was take as long for ps3 users to get it like the last one.Myrlyn1968 (talk) 18:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) re: witch hunt dlc it's ok i was just wondering since it 9 p.m. last time i was wondering if it was going to be as long of a wait.Myrlyn1968 (talk) 22:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Nomination I hope you don't mind, but I mentioned you as a possible Admin. From what I've seen, I think you'd do a fine job. LVTDUDE (talk) 00:38, September 14, 2010 (UTC) You are now an admin Congratulations, you are now a an admin . is worth a look and if you have any questions please ask myself of Tierrie, I look forward to continuing to work with you. 02:27, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know anything! True story! -- 03:48, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Hot Stuff! I know you'll do a fine job, your attention to detail is amazing. Hugs Ozena Lyn (talk) 11:27, September 21, 2010 (UTC) you should add a did you know section to the home page like halopedia Welcome Back! Glad to see you posting again :) Ozena Lyn (talk) 11:40, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank You I woke up and decided I really should take another look at what I'd done here, only to find you beat me to it. Thanks for "fixing" it, I was 2/3 asleep and cross-eyed from WAY too much reading. I'll try to make sure I do a thorough and final edit before hitting the save button in the future. I've only been at this a couple of weeks but I'm learning fast and have no problem fixing my posts, so in the future if you'd rather me do the work just point the way. Again thanks for the assist. Take care,--Tobin 17:15, October 14, 2010 (UTC) can you help me, please? youll be my hero <3 hey vim. i saw you helped someone reverse using the 'select party' cheat by editing the console. my problem is i cannot get the dragon age toolset to install (been troubleshooting for hours, something to do with msql not being compatible with my laptop) is there anyway to fix this without the toolset? what if i were to send you a file? everything was fine...this is my first playthrough, and i noticed ogren was absent so after reading how to correct this and going into the tavern i was able to select him but i have no idea how my character met him or anything, and i definitely already spoiled things for myself learning about loghain being in the party..i dont want to mess up anything else and just want to ensure that the game doesnt think i have recruited him yet..can you please help me? thanks much... Administrator Hey Vim! I am writing because we're always trimming down on inactive users. It looks like you've been gone for a while and it looks like you're busy with other stuff. If you do come back for Dragon Age 2, drop by one the forums and we'll be glad to put you back on the admin track. Cheers! -- 00:26, October 29, 2010 (UTC)